Jay&Abi: Must Be Love
by IAmTitanium
Summary: A love story which involves drama, chaos, trauma and romance based around Eastenders most loved sweethearts Jay Mitchell & Abi Branning.
1. Goodbye Heather Trott

The long black car slowly made it's way round Albert Square. Inside the car was a pink coffin coated with many colourful flowers with "Heather" across the side of it. Close friends and family stepped out of their houses to welcome the car. A teenage boy who looked about the age of 17-18 left his house with his 'adopted' family. He had fiery red hair and was wearing a black suit. He looked aside at his sort of brother Ben, who looked a bit of a nerd with his glasses who was glaring at the coffin. Ben looked at him.

"Yes Jay?"

Jay looked away, "Nothing, nothing."

Jay and Ben had a secret who they couldn't share with anyone. If it was revealed, there would be serious consequences and when you hear the word "serious", it means serious.

However, another family walked down the steps of their house to see the coffin.

"Woah," gasped a teenage girl who looked around the age of 18 who had browny red hair. "Have you seen the colour of it?"

Her mother with blonde hair nudged her; "Have some respect will you Lauren!"

"She never does!" Lauren's younger sister came into the conversation. She was the spit image of her mum.

"Shut up Abi!"

"Don't start girls please," the mother warned them.

The father with not much hair, the only hair that was there was ginger! He was always known for wearing his suits and he owned a business at the carlot called "Branning Brothers". He was carrying his son with blond hair just like his mum and his sister "Oscar" in one arm. He turned to the three females: "Girls..Tanya, give it a rest..please!"

Tanya sighed and turned her back away from the girls. Lauren decided to get her mobile out whilst Abi started to make eye contact towards the other family where the car has just been parked in front of them. Abi looked at one boy in particular, "Jay Mitchell". Jay's eyes were wandering all around the Square feeling nothing but sorrow. At the corner of his eye, he noticed this beautiful girl who happened to be his girlfriend admiring him in ore on this depressing day. He made eye contact with her and did nothing but pull a small smile which she returned.

The weather fitted perfectly well with the day. It was dark and miserable just like this day will be as Walford will be saying farewell to a very loveable person who was a big fan of George Michael and had an obsession with cheese; Heather Trott, she may not of got very lucky in life but she made everyone's day much brighter. Outside the church, Jay and Ben were talking.

"I can't do this, I really can't," Ben was telling Jay in panic.

Jay sighed, "Well you're gonna have to Ben, this is your mess!"

Jay noticed Abi standing with Lola and talking. Jay couldn't cope with this either. He knew what Ben had done, he just wanted to tell the world but he had to think of his family and what it would do to him. Right at that moment, he couldn't be near Ben.

"I'm just gonna go and see Abi," he told him and walked over to the two girls.

"Jay!" Abi beamed at him and wrapped her arms around him. Jay held her in a tight embrace, so tight that he didn't want to let go, not ever!

Lola coughed, "Alright lovebirds."

"Sorry," Jay let go of Abi and just held her close with his arm wrapped round her shoulder.

"You alright?" Abi asked Jay.

Jay sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lola smiled at the pair of them. "You two are so cute together!"

Jay went red a little, Abi noticed and did nothing but smile and kiss his cheek.

"Erm..Abz?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sit with me when we get in the church please, don't really want to be with family...mainly want you around."

"Charming!" Lola started to complain. Abi laughed and turned to Jay.

"Of course I will," Abi took his hand. "We're in this together."

Jay smiled and interwined their fingers. He looked into Abi's eyes. "You do know that I love you don't you?"

Lola gagged, "Ugh! Spare me the details please!"

Abi laughed, she didn't know why but she thought that Lola was making it sound so commical but however, Jay was never really this sweet unless they had a fall out which hadn't happened in a while which is a good thing. Abi smiled at Jay.

"Course, I love you too!"

Abi placed her hand on the side of his cheek and kissed him softly, Jay closed his eyes and responded to the kiss smiling all the way through it. He never thought that this would happen. That he would find love. But he had and that was Abi.

Within time it was time for everyone to go into the church for the service to begin. Abi held Jay's hand tighter. "You ready?"

Jay sighed and smiled at Abi. "Yeah, yeah I am."

Abi smiled at Jay and they entered the church and got their seats and soon enough, the service began. Heather's coffin was held by men in black suits and were walking down the aisle to the song "Faith" by George Michael. Everyone looked at the coffin as it made it's way down the aisle and placed onto a surface for everyone to see. The service began with sadness and emotion.

Everyone was celebrating the life of Heather at the Vic. The pub was covered in George Michael pictures and had 80's songs playing. On the buffet table, there was a selection of all the cheeses that you could possibly think of! Abi was standing alone by the bar looking down at her drink. Cora, her grandmotherwalked over to her.

"You alright?" Cora asked her.

Abi sighed, "Yeah, I just can't believe Heather's gone."

"I know it is rather sad."

Abi pulled a weak smile. Cora looked around with her eyes: "God, this isn't so much a funeral is it!"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it's more like 80's night!"

"Yeah well, Heather was a fun of 80's music!"

Jay walked over to them without Abi noticing but Cora did...

"Oh look, here's loverboy Abz!"

Abi looked at Jay and smiled at him which he returned, "Hiya!"

"Alright," Jay walked towards Abi and kissed her cheek.

"Well I shall leave you lovebirds to it," Cora walked away with Abi laughing a bit. She turned to Jay.

"Sorry about her."

Jay smiled. "It's okay, I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me today, it means alot."

"It's alright, it's what I'm here for."

Jay wrapped his arms round Abi's waist. "Promise me that you'll always be my Branning Flakes?"

Abi smiled, "Of course!"

Jay smiled and started kissing Abi passionatley which Abi responded to with just as much passion and wrapping her arms around him. This moment got stopped by the sound of a tapping of a glass. Everyone looked at Phil.

"If you don't mind," he began, "my other half who was Heather's best friend would like to say something."

Everyone looked at Shirley, Shirley stepped forward as she took a deep breath and began her speech:

"I would just like to say, thank you for coming today, it would mean alot to Heather as it does to me. Me and Heather have been best friends since we were 16 and her to go in such a terrible way teared my life apart! All I know is that Heather wouldn't like to see me or any of you for that matter upset for her as we all know that Heather always kept her chin up and kept smiling even though life was tough. So we all owe her by doing the same too, for her. I would like us to raise a toast: To Heather! You will be greatly missed girl!"

Everyone raised their glasses and made a toast to Heather. Just at that moment, the police came through the double doors of the Vic. Everyone stared at them in shock. The barman Alfie walked over to them: "If you don't mind lads, this is a funeral."

"Yeah sorry to invade," one of the policeman apologised, "but we're looking for Mr Mitchell."

Phil, Billy, Jay and Ben's eyes all turned big. Which Mitchell were they looking for?

"Which Mitchell?" Alfie asked them.

"Jay Mitchell..."


	2. Jay's Arrest

Jay started to panic as he looked at Abi as she turned pale and was close to tears, shaking her head.

"Jay..."

Jay kissed Abi softly on the lips reassuringly, "It will be alright."

The police walked over to the happy couple. One of the policeman walked over to Jay, "Jay Mitchell, I'm arresting you on the suspision of the murder of Heather Trott. You don't have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say, may be given in as evidence. Do you understand?"

Jay nodded. The police led Jay out of the Vic. As they reached the double doors, Jay turned his head and looked at Abi as he mimed "Love you". Abi smiled at that as she watched Jay leave the wake with the police. Lauren walked over to her and put her arm round Abi.

"Abz, are you alright?"

Abi was close to tears. "What do you think Lauren?"

Lauren pulledAbi into an embrace asshe cried on her shoulder, "It's over isn't it."

"What do you mean?"

Abi pulled away, "Well, mum and dad aren't gonna let me see Jay now are they as police are suspecting that he murdered Heather when he didn't!"

She saw Andrew, this big man with evil eyes with brown hair and beard in a tight black suit who happened to be Heather's 'true love'. Abi's eyes squinted and she pointed her fingers towards her, "He did!"

Andrew glared at Abi, "I DIDN'T!"

Andrew was coming towards Abi. If Max didn't get in front of his youngest daughter, Andrew would of gone for her.

"You dare," Max yelled. "Then you'd have child abuse on your records as well as you leaving this wake on a stretcher!"

Abi couldn't take this any longer so she just ran out without saying another word and sat down on the Square bench as she cried for Jay. Soon enough, Tanya and Lauren walked over to her and sat either side of her. Abi sniffed and looked at Tanya.

"This is it isn't it," Abi began, "I'm not allowed to see Jay ever again am I!"

"No, no," Tanya pulled her daughter into an embrace and held her tightly, "That's not true. Jay's a lovely guy, he thinks the world of you."

Tanya pulled Abi away, placing both her hands on the side of her cheeks and looked deeply into Abi's green eyes. "Ignore your dad if he will disapprove from now on, sod him! I will make sure that you and Jay will stay together, he's like family to us. He looks after you and most of all he loves you."

Abi smiled, "You really think that he loves me?"

"Of course," Lauren included. "You can tell that he loves you and that you're everything to him just by the way he looks at you!"

Abi smiled to herself before conclusions started jumping into her head, "Jay's not gonna go down for this is he?"

Tanya sighed, "Did he kill Heather?"

"No."

"Then he's not. If he does, then he was either lying to you or the police these days are a load of rubbish!"

Abi chuckled as Lauren puts her arm round her shoulder, "It will be alright Abz."

"I hope so."

Jay sat alone in the police interviewing room with a rush of feelings going through his body. He felt scared and worried. All he wanted to do was go home and be with his family and mainly Abi. He didn't want to be here, not for something that he didn't even do! Eventually, DS Crisp walked in with two solicitors. One of the solicitors who was a female with short blonde hair went and sat beside Jay as the other solicitor went and sat beside DS Crisp on the other end of the table opposite the other solicitor.

"Why exactly am I here," Jay began. "You've got nothing against me!"

"We just need to go through your statement again," mentioned DS Crisp.

"Why?"

"Well you managed to prove Andrew innocent, I just thought that maybe you could tell us a little more of the night of the 19th March 2012."

Two hours later, Abi was sitting up in her bedroom thinking about Jay. Will she ever see him again? Is their relationship over? Was he lying to her? Did he really murder Heather? Thoughts stopped as soon as Tanya walked into the room with a tray of food and a cup of tea.

"I'm not hungry," Abi simply said.

Tanya sighed and placed the tray on the bedside table. She placed herself at the edge of the bed.

"You've got to eat darlin'"

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"I know your worried about Jay but you can't starve yourself."

"I'm not starving myself mum, I'm simply not hungry!"

"Ok," Tanya stood up. "I'm just gonna leave you alone but Abi?"

Abi looked up at Tanya.

"Please stop worrying."

Abi looked away. Tanya sighed and left the room closing the door behind her.

Back at the police station, Jay was again sitting alone in the interview room. The only thing that was on his mind was Abi. Is she going to break up with him? He couldn't bare to loose her. She was his life; that girl is the only reason why Jay has got something to live for. She was his princess. His heart belonged with her and always will. He was hoping that someday that he would make her Mrs Mitchell. DS Crisp entered. Jay looked straight at him.

"We're releasing you on bail."

"Okay."

Jay was so relieved that he could go back to Walford, to hold Abi in his arms and to tell her that everything is going to be alright. Eventually, Jay got dismissed from the police station and was able to return back to Walford. He managed to grab hold of a black cab which took him to the Square.

Within 10-15 minutes, the taxi pulled up outside the Vic. Jay got out and payed the driver, "Cheers." The taxi drove away. Jay didn't really care whether the wake was still going on or not. All he cared about was Abi. If he knew Abi as well as he thought he did, he would know that Abi wouldn't stick around after seeing her boyfriend get arrested in front of everyone now would she? So she will most likely be at her home which is 5 Albert Square.

Jay made his way over to the Branning house and nervously knocked on the door. About 20 seconds later, Max opened the door. Jay gulped.

"You have a nerve," Max said in an hatred tone.

Jay looked down and then looked back up, "I'm not a murderer."

"Yeah, well why did you get arrested then Jay? Police must of suspected you for something! You're no good for Abi, you got that?"

"But.."

Just as Max was about to say something, Abi came down the stairs, "Jay!"

Abi ran over to Jay and jumped on him, wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and crying tears of happiness. Jay wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly whilst digging his head in her beautiful long blonde hair. Tanya came out of the kitchen and smiled as she walked down the hallway to notice Jay and Abi having such a beautiful reunion!

After about two minutes, Jay lets go of Abi and wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"There, there," he said. "Everything is going to be okay now."

Jay and Abi smiled at each other and then shared a kiss. Max just took one look of them, tutted and turned to Tanya saying "Unbelievable!" and then stormed off into the lounge to watch his 6 'o' clock news.

"Why don't you take Jay upstairs darlin'," Tanya suggested, "Give you to some time alone."

She ended this with a smile. Abi turned to Jay, took his hand and led him upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind them...


	3. The First Time

Jay and Abi were doing nothing but kissing in Abi's bedroom. They were soon interupted by a knock on the bedroom door. Jay and Abi looked towards the door as it slowly opened and revealed Tanya.

"Oh hi mum," Abi said awkwardly.

"Everything alright?" Tanya asked them with a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

"Good, well me and your dad are popping out to see Jim, should be back by midnight and Lauren is going back home soon. Will you be alright looking after Oscar?"

"Yeah."

"Good, see you later..bye Jay!"

"Bye Mrs Branning," Jay smiled.

With that, Tanya closed Abi's bedroom door, walked across the hallway and strolled down the stairs leaving Jay and Abi with some privacy.

"So home alone eh," Jay said.

Abi smiled a bit, "Yeah."

Jay and Abi looked into each other's eyes and leaned in; just as their lips were about to touch, Lauren burst into the room. Jay and Abi quickly pulled away and looked at Lauren.

"You going now," Abi responded to in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well see you later."

"Bye."

Lauren didn't hesitate to smile and instead, she just walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Unaware, that a condom in a red sachet had slipped out of her bag; Abi looked at Jay before she walked over to it, knealt down and picked it up. She held it in her hand and started to examine it in her hand. Jay looked at her.

"It's only a condom Abz," he said.

Abi looked at Jay, "Yeah, I know but.."

Abi closed the door and went and sat beside Jay on the bed.

"But what?"

"No, I'm not saying anything," Abi looked down.

Jay touched her hand, "You can tell me."

Abi looked at Jay, who was looking at her.

"I'm...ready...and I think it's as sure as I've ever been about this situation."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm ready but I don't care about that, it's when your ready!"

"I am ready Jay."

"You sure? Coz if you back out, I promise you that I wont be such a dick like last time."

"You wasn't a dick, I messed you around."

"No you didn't," Jay put his arm round Abi. "It's your body at the end of the day aint it."

Abi smiled, "Yeah and I want to do this."

"Okay, whatever you feel comfortable with babe."

Abi smiled, "Put Oscar to bed in like an hour, lock the door and do it?"

Jay winked, "Deal!"

Abi giggled as Jay pulled her into a tight and secure embrace.

An hour had passed, Jay and Abi were sitting in the front room watching some night time television. Jay had his arm wrapped round Abi's shoulder whilst Abi was resting her head on his shoulder. Oscar, who was wearing his blue Bob the Builder PJs, was on the floor playing with his toy tractor. The programme had finished and Abi looked towards the clock which was seated on the mantelpiece. Time for Oscar to go to bed.

"Time for bed Oscar," she announced as she got off the sofa and walked towards Oscar.

Oscar stood up and held his arms up for Abi to pick him up. Abi picked him up and balanced him on her waist before turning to Jay.

"You gonna stay down here while I take Oscar to bed," Abi wondered.

"Naahh," Jay replied as he used the black remote to turn off the TV. "I'll switch all the lights off down here and join you up there if you want?"

"Yeah that's fine by me," Abi smiled and she took Oscar upstairs and into his bedroom, whilst Jay switched all the lights and headed upstairs; he just stood by Oscar's doorway and just smiled as he watched Abi tuck Oscar into bed. He started to think that if him and Abi ever had kids of their own, Abi would make an amazing mother!

"Sweet dreams baby bro," Abi said softly as she kissed Oscar's forehead and quietly walked out the room heading towards Jay. She smiled at Jay as she turned Oscar's bedroom light off, quietly closed the bedroom door and took Jay by the hand as she led him into her room. Jay went and sat on the bed and kicked his black shoes off as Abi locked the bedroom door, kicked her dolly shoes off, turned on the night light and switched off the main bedroom light. Abi stared aimlessly at the condom which was sitting on her bedside table. Jay turned his head and noticed Abi just standing there, doing nothing but looking at the condom.

"We don't have to you know," Jay suggested.

Abi looked at Jay, "No, no."

Abi went and sat beside Jay and touched his hand, "I want to."

For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes and very slowly leaned in towards each other and started to kiss each other very passionatley. Abi really wanted to do this even though she felt so nervous. While they were kissing, she decided to swing her legs onto Jay's lap just to boost up her confidence just a little. For a bit, Jay just rubbed his hand up and down Abi's legs continuously and moved his face down to her neck and started kissing her neck while slowly laying her down onto her back. Abi placed her hand onto his neck as Jay worked his way back up to her lips and planted a kiss. He then pulled off his top and chucked it on the floor and groaned as he began kissing her neck again. Abi tilted her head back as Jay was massaging her neck by the use of his lips. Jay lifted Abi's leg up to his waist one of one and removed her socks and then moved onto her leggings by slowly pulling them off and slinging them onto the floor. Soon after, they both started kissing each other passionatley again whilst Abi ran her fingers down Jay's chest and undone the button to his trousers, also undoing the zip; she then gradually pulled the trousers down. Jay kicked them off. He shuffled his feet a bit to remove his socks which suceeded. He then slowly moved his hand up Abi's top and took a feel of one of her breasts before moving his hand round to her back and unhooking her bra; then revealing it out from under her top and again, slings it on the floor like the rest of the clothing. After, Jay held Abi's arms above her head and started to kiss her collar bone as he gradually lifted her top up but stopped contacting the collar bone when he lifted the top over her head and chucked it on the floor. Jay gulped. He thought that her body was incredible! It was amazing what she was hiding underneath her clothing - something that would make Jay become slightly erect. Abi looked at Jay and didn't even hesitate as she pulled his boxers down

Abi gasped, "Woah!"

Jay smirked and winked at Abi as he kicked his boxers off. Abi pulled Jay towards her as they started to snog each other; Jay rolled over to the side of Abi while snogging her and moved his hand towards her knickers and gradually got them off before slinging the last remaining item of clothing onto the floor. For a bit, they just did nothing but passionate snogging and rubbing each other until Jay leaned over Abi as they looked into each other's eyes as Jay reached for the condom which was still laying on the bedside table. He held the condom in front of Abi.

"You wanna do the honours?"

Abi slowly took the condom off Jay and sat up a bit as Jay got in position for the condom to be inserted onto his hard erect penis. Abi unsealed the sachet taking out the condom and inserted it onto Jay's penis, leaving the empty sachet on the bedside table. For a moment, Jay and Abi looked into each other's eyes before they leant in and started kissing each other passionatley. Jay slowly layed Abi down onto her back while doing this and gradually got on top of her as the magic began...

Hours later, Jay and Abi were snuggled up in bed together after hours of passion. Jay had his arms wrapped round Abi and was stroking her kind of messed up but beautiful long blonde hair, whilst Abi was laying on his chest and cuddling him round his waist.

"You were amazing, you know that," Jay said softly as he kissed Abi's forehead.

Abi smiled, "You were just as good."

Jay held Abi in his arms tighter, "Oh I love you Branning Flakes."

Abi smiled, "I love you too baby."

Jay smiled and lifted Abi's chin up and leant down as he kissed her softly which she responded to. They just layed there until they slowly drifted off into hours of deep and luxurious sleep...


	4. UnRecruited

The crack of dawn began with the birds singing in the bright blue sky. Jay's eyes slowly opened as he let out a small groan. His eyes just wandered up the ceiling before he looked down to notice a beautiful girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled down at her while he watched her sleep. It seemed like hours Jay layed there watching Abi sleep before she slowly woke up and said softly to her, "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Abi smiled and moved her head slightly on Jay's chest, "Hey."

"Sleep alright?"

"Yeah," Abi paused for a moment. "Yourself?"

"Mmmm..." Jay got himself comfy, "Like a baby."

Jay moved Abi's fringe away from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly as Abi giggled quietly. Jay moved his arm out of the duvet and turned his wrist slightly to look at his watch, "7 'o' clock."

Abi sat up, "We should get up."

"This quick?"

Abi looked back at Jay, "Well we can't have my parents finding out that you stayed the night can we."

"True," Jay jolted upright and stretched his arms out. Abi got out of the bed as she walked over to her wardrobe to pick out a new outfit. Jay sat back in the bed as he checked Abi out. She had the perfect arse! She had the curves to top it all off. As Jay would say: "She aint just got the shelf, she's got the whole shop." Jay couldn't resist but wolf whistle at the amazing view he was getting. Abi turned around, blushing slightly but grinning a bit at the same time.

"Nothing to be ashamed of babe," Jay reassured.

Abi smiled a bit and turned back to the wardrobe when she finally found the perfect outfit. She grabbed it and put it on the bed as she went to cover her body with her dressing gown.

"Will you be okay in here will I jump in the shower?"

A smirk appeared on Jay's face, "Can I join you?"

Abi did nothing but grin as she picked up her clothes and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jay waited patiently in Abi's bed. Eventually, Abi walked into the room closing the door behind her; she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a dark pink hoodie with "Adidas" written across the front in white. She looked at Jay who was looking at her.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed," she wondered.

"Yeah," Jay said as he got out the bed in search for his boxers. Abi smiled and sat up her dressing table and started brushing her wet hair.

"Abz, I can't find my boxers," Jay blurted out in panic.

Abi swung her head round and began to help Jay find them. However, they were no where to be seen.

"Shit, they've gone," Jay said with a huff.

"Well," Abi began to suggest. "How about you put on the rest of your clothes and when I find the boxers, I'll give them back to you."

"Would ya?"

Abi nodded. "Cheers," Jay kissed Abi on the cheek before he put on the rest of his clothes.

"I best be getting back," Jay said with a sigh after he was fully dressed and had just put on his trainers.

"Okay, I'll see you out."

Abi opened the bedroom door just as Max was about to walk out of his and Tanya's room in his dark blue fur materialised dressing gown. Abi quickly pushed the door gently so it was left a tad open and quickly pushed Jay against the wall which was beside the wardrobe and behind the door, holding her body against his.

"Baby, I've got to get home," Jay smirked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Ssssshhh," Abi hussed.

Jay began to whisper, "Why?"

"My dad."

They suddenly heard footsteps going past the bedroom, which made the floorboards creak. Jay and Abi froze. The room was silent; you could hear nothing but breathing, everything was silent, even the breathing! Within two minutes, Abi slowly popped her head round the door to see the landing empty. She turned to Jay.

"Come on, quick," she whispered as she quietly left her bedroom and creeped down the stairs, with Jay following behind. They reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the front door.

"Come here you," Jay said as he pulled Abi into his arms. Abi wrapped her arms around him and moved her face closer to his.

"Last night was amazing," she said.

"I know, we should do it again sometime."

Abi giggled, "Yeah."

Jay and Abi slowly leaned in and started to kiss each passionatley. However, this got interupted when they heard the most humourous and disturbing noise coming from upstairs - you could tell Max was in the bathroom as his arse was playing the trumpet on the toilet! Abi turned red with embarrassment as for Jay on the other hand, he was trying not to laugh. In the end, they both found it humourous and just couldn't help but burst out laughing. It took them about a minute before they could calm themselves down.

"Right," Jay began as he wiped the tears of laughter away from his beautiful blue eyes. "I better get going, I'll phone you later!"

"Okaay!"

Abi unlocked the front door and opened it for Jay to leave. Before leaving, Jay quickly kissed Abi on the cheek and walked down the steps and walked back over to the Mitchells with a spring to his step. Abi smiled and closed the door and turned around to find Tanya coming down the stairs in her white silky dressing gown, with red flowers printed onto it.

"Alright darlin'," she began, "You're up early!"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Abi replied as she moved her hand over her jean pocket and felt a one pound coin lurking in it.

"Who was at the door?" Tanya asked her.

"Oh," Abi began. "Just Bernadette dropping off the pound coin that she owed me from shopping last weekend."

"Oh right, you could of invited her in."

"She had to go, only a drop in."

"Oh right, want tea?"

"Please!"

Tanya smiled and made her way into the kitchen. Abi sighed with relief - thank god that one pound coin was in her pocket! She began to make her way into the kitchen to join Tanya.

Jay inserted the key to the back of the Mitchell house and opened the door. Phil, who was a bull dog sort of man who was in his 50's was sitting up the table with Ben and his partner Shirley, who had short blond hair and was quite wrinkley. She had bags under her eyes from where she has been crying over her deceased best friend. She glared at Jay as he closed the door after he had walked in. Jay made eye contact with Shirley.

"What?"

Shirley held her hand out in front of Jay, "Keys, now."

Jay got confused, "What? Why? Look, if this is about last night, I was round Abi's alright?"

"It's not about that, keys now!"

Jay sighed and just gave Shirley the keys without saying another word. Shirley took grip of the keys and puts them on the kitchen table next to her and away from Jay's reach.

"You're no longer a member of the Mitchell household," Shirley announced.

"What?"

"You heard!"

"W-w-what? I've done n-nothing," Jay stuttered.

"Nothing," Shirley roared, "It is suspected that you murdered my best friend you faggot!"

"Shirley," Jay began to reassure. "It wasn't me, the police basically wanted me to help them with their enquiries."

"Just get out of my sight!"

"Shirl.."

"Just pack your stuff and go," Shirley demanded.

Jay sighed and went upstairs to pack his stuff. He couldn't believe it. He was getting himself into trouble just to save the Mitchells. Now look, he has been made homeless. He didn't want to live the life of a tramp. He got out his mobile, selected a contact and phoned the number.

"Alright Bil..."


	5. Living With Billy

Jay took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to Billy's gaff. It took a few seconds for someone to open the door, which revealed Lola, hair tied up in a ponytail, no make-up on, grey shorts along with a pink strappy top, standing in the doorway.

"Jay," she acted surprised. "What you doing here this early?"

Just at that moment, Billy, who had short fluffy brown hair who impersonated a mouse, walked over to the door as he said, "He's come to stay with us Lol."

Lola looked at her grandfather confused, "What? Why?"

"I've been kicked out of the Mitchells," Jay told her, with a giant black rucksack slinged over his shoulder.

"Ohh," Lola reacted quietly, as she looked down at the ground.

"Come in Jay," Billy gestured, as he made his way into the living room. Jay budged past Lola, with his rucksack pushing against her as he made his way into the living room.

"Watch it," Lola called out to him in a rather annoyed tone, as she closed the door behind them and followed them in. She watched as Jay dumped his rucksack down on the sofa and flopped himself down beside it, "Where's he going to sleep?"

Jay looked at Lola before looking back at Billy.

"The sofa," Billy answered with a shrug. He then looked right at Lola, "Unless you'll let him share your room."

Jay turned to Lola and gave her a serious look in which she returned. The two teens then looked back at Billy, "NO!"

Billy chuckled, "Well the sofa it is then!"

Jay and Lola sighed with relief as Billy just smirked at the pair of them, "Tea anyone?" He offered as he walked into the kitchen. Lola left the lounge as she walked into her bedroom, which glistened with a mixture of lilac and pink on the walls. She picked up her mobile phone, which was placed on her bedside table and began to dial a number before putting the phone to her ear.

Meanwhile, the Brannings were all seated round the kitchen table while having a family breakfast. All you could here was…_Crunch! Munch! Gulp!_

Tanya picked up her mug of tea as she turned to her daughter, "Abi, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure," Abi replied while spreading jam onto her toast, "What is it?"

"Could you take Oscar to nursery for me please?"

"Yeah, of course," Abi smiled.

Tanya thanked her as she stood up and announced that she was going to get ready for the day ahead of her. Before she left, she kissed Abi softly on the cheek while Abi took the first bite out of her toast before heading upstairs.

"Now you be a good boy for Abi, you hear me Oscar," Max warned his four year old son. Oscar happily nodded his head. Max smiled at his perfect little boy! His blonde hair just lit up the whole room.

"Abi," Tanya suddenly called from upstairs. Abi got out of her seat and headed towards the bottom of the stairs, wondering what she possibly wanted.

"Yeah mum?" She called up.

"Your mobile's ringing!"

Abi raced up the stairs as she entered her room to pick up her mobile which was sitting on her bedside table along with her house keys. The mobile had "Lola Calling" written across the screen. She pressed the green button before putting the phone to her ear, "Hey Lol, what's up?" She began.

"Jay's living with us," Lola simply answered.

Abi tilted her head slightly as a sign of confusion, "What?"

"He's been kicked out of the Mitchells!"

"Why?"

"To be honest Abz, I don't even know!" She told her, "Probably has something to do with him getting arrested yesterday at the funeral or something."

"Yeah, maybe…Listen, I'm going to take Oscar to nursery in a bit and I'm gonna come straight over to yours ok?"

"Okay, that's no problem," Lola smiled. "See you in a bit!"

"Yeah, bye!"

With that, Abi hung up and dropped her mobile down beside her on the bed. She let out a sigh as she put her head in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" Tanya popped her head round the door. Abi looked up and pulled a small smile towards her loving mother, "Yeah, fine."

Tanya smiled and walked off, leaving Abi alone in her room to think.

After dropping Oscar off at nursery, Abi casually made her way to Billy's flat, in hope that her boyfriend is alright. She reached the flat and slowly clenched her fist as she knocked on the door. The door swung open revealing Billy.

"Alright Abz," he greeted her.

"Is Jay in?" She simply asked him.

"Yeah," Billy moved himself to one side, "He's through there."

Billy straightened his arm to direct Abi into the lounge. Abi gave Billy a small smile before entering the flat and entering the lounge, with Billy closing the door behind her and following her in. There he was. Jay sitting down, with one leg over the other on the sofa and watching TV; he seemed down. Abi let out a small cough which made Jay turn his head towards the door to notice her.

"Abz," he exclaimed, as he jumped up on his own two feet and wrapped his arms around Abi tightly. Jay dug his head into Abi's hair smelling the scent. Her hair smelt fruity; she must use a good shampoo as her hair has a very creative bounce! Abi hugged Jay just as tightly, digging her head into his shoulder. They slowly pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Abi asked him.

Jay shrugged, "I guess."

"Ohh Jay," Abi began with a sigh. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jay told her, as he took Abi's hand in his and started rubbing it with his hand.

"If it wasn't for that murderer who murdered Heather, you guys wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"Yeah well, things happen."

"Would you like a drink Abz?" Billy interrupted while standing in the kitchen.

Abi turned to Billy and smiled politely as she said, "No thank you!"

Hours passed and all Jay and Abi did was cuddle on the sofa. Jay had his arms wrapped round Abi and stroking her hair with the hand that was wrapped round Abi's shoulders. However, Abi was resting her head on Jay's shoulder and was in her own typical world.

"Are you alright?" Jay began to wonder.

Abi looked up at Jay, who was looking down at her and replied with: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jay smiled as he wrapped his arms round Abi tighter. Abi snuggled deep into Jay and wrapped her arm round his waist and let out a sigh.

"I wish you could come and stay with me."

Jay chuckled, "Yeah, well you know where I'd want to sleep."

Abi looked up at Jay, "And where's that?"

Jay smirked, "In your bed."

He winked soon before Abi began to let out her girly giggle, "At least I'd be warm every night."

"True, true."

The happy couple smiled at each other before Jay slowly leaned in as they started kissing. The kiss got passionate as their eyes began to close. Unfortunately, the kiss got interrupted when Abi's mobile went off in her jean pocket. She broke apart from the kiss and sighed in annoyance as she took out her phone to find "Mum Calling" written across the screen. Her expression wasn't very good as her eyes squinted slightly and pulling a straight face. She pressed the green button as she put the phone to her ear.

"Yes mum?"

"Abz, where are you?"

"Round Lola's, I'm having dinner round there."

Tanya sighed through the phone, "Not tonight darling."

"Why not, I hardly ever have dinner round there!"

"Yeah well, tonight we're having a family meal."

"What, just you, me, dad and Oscar? That's not a family meal mum, that's a normal meal!"

Tanya began to get annoyed with Abi's attitude. "Yeah well your sister is coming home tonight!"

Abi paused, "Seriously?"

"Yes, so be home within the next quarter of an hour please, she'll be here soon!"

With that, bleeps were heard on Abi's phone to show that the call had ended as Tanya had obviously hung up. Abi put her phone back in her pocket and turned to Jay to notice that he looked down.

"Take it you can't stay for dinner then," He guessed.

Abi sighed and rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine… Parents, eh!"

Abi let out a small giggle, "Yeah, parents. Listen, I'll come and see you tomorrow ok?"

A smile was painted on Jay's face, "Alright then."

Abi smiled as she leaned in towards Jay to share a kiss. A few seconds later, Abi broke apart and smiled as she stood up, "See you later!"

Abi began to leave the living room, "Abz, hold up!" Jay called to her.

Abi stopped in her tracks as she turned round to face Jay.

"I love you," he told her with a smile.

Abi smiled, "I love you too."

Jay's smile turned big, "See you later!"

"Bye!"

With that, Abi left the flat, smiling all the way home…


	6. Welcome Home Lauren

Abi was sitting on her bed looking down at the image on her mobile, which was saved as her wallpaper of her and Jay. She smiled slightly as she stroked the screen with her thumb. They were so happy. They weren't smiling but you could tell that they were. They were kissing. Jay had his arm wrapped round Abi's shoulder, holding her close while kissing her lips tenderly as the photo was taken. As for Abi, you could tell that she was smiling through the kiss. Yes, they may have had their ups and downs for the past year or so, but they never loved anyone else apart from each other. It wasn't puppy love. It was true love.

Abi's dream world got interrupted as a knock on the front door was heard. She looked up for a split second before looking back down at the image again, gazing at it.

"Hello darling," Tanya's voice was heard as she opened the door. Looks like Lauren has returned. Abi sighed as she took one last look at the image before putting her mobile on charge, leaving it on her bedside table as she left the room to head downstairs to welcome Lauren home.

Abi reached the bottom of the stairs, "Lauren!"

Abi smiled as she went over to Lauren and wrapped her arms round her, welcoming her home with a warm embrace. Lauren chuckled as she hugged her little sister back. Eventually, Abi let go.

"Admit it, you've missed me haven't you," Lauren smirked.

Abi laughed, "Of course I have, and it's not been the same without you!"

Tanya smiled as the two sisters reunited. She clapped her hands to get their attention, "Right, I'm gonna go back to doing the dinner now. How about you go upstairs and make yourself at home Lauren? Unpack and that, yeah?"

"Yeah, why not," Lauren smiled before turning back to Abi, "You can help me while you tell me about the latest with you and Jay."

Abi let out a small giggle and led Lauren upstairs, with her bags and suitcases.

Lauren and Abi were enjoying some sister bonding time as they were sorting out Lauren's old bedroom by putting all her stuff where it belongs. Abi walked over to one of the beds in that room and started going through the open suitcase, which was seated on the bed.

"So," Lauren began as she placed herself down on the other bed. "What's the latest with you and Jay?"

Abi took her eyes off the suitcase as she looked at Lauren, "Oh nothing really." She replied before she turned back to the suitcase.

"Uh, come on! Tell me baby sis!" At this stage, Lauren was really keen to know all the gossip with Walford's Romeo and Juliet.

Abi kept her eyes on the suitcase as she sorted through the clothes that were inside it, "It's nothing special."

Lauren got herself comfy with a massive grin on her face, "Come on, you can tell me!" She convinced her.

Abi took a deep breath before giving all her attention to Lauren, "Well the thing is…"

Abi rumbled through the clothes again for distraction as she heard Lauren say: "The thing is?" Abi pressed her lips together as she turned back to Lauren. "Well me and Jay…we slept together."

Lauren just looked at her sister in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her little sister, who is doing better in life than she was at her age, losing her virginity at the age of 15; surprising or what!

"Say that again?" Lauren said sternly, just to make sure she heard her right.

"Me and Jay slept together," Abi stuttered as she looked down.

Lauren just sat there with a serious look on her face which soon changed when a massive smirk was covered over it. "Abi Branning, you naughty girl!"

"Shut up, at least me and him are in love!"

"Ooooooo!"

Abi rolled her eyes as she turned back to the suitcase and started to sort the clothes out. Lauren looked at Abi and sighed.

"When was this?"

"Last night."

"What, after I left?"

Abi shrugged a little, "About an hour after."

"It better of been protected," Lauren said concerned.

Abi sighed, "Yes it was. I am mature Lauren!"

"I didn't say you weren't!"

Abi gave Lauren a quick glance before turning back to the suitcase.

"Girls, dinner," Tanya suddenly called up from downstairs. Abi stood up without saying anything and left the room. Lauren caught her up and touched her shoulder with her hand, Abi looked over her shoulder to look at Lauren.

"Your secret's safe with me," Lauren said softly. Abi smiled and made her way down the stairs with Lauren following behind.

"Jay!"

Abi pulled a massive smile as she saw Jay standing there in the hallway, wearing the favourite jacket of his that Abi adores. It was the black jacket with multi-coloured stripes, was amazing! Abi went over to him and wrapped her arms round his shoulder and held him tightly, smiling. Jay had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head digging into her hair, lifting her up a little. Eventually, Jay put her down as Abi pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me and your mum realised that tonight isn't just about Lauren," Max interrupted, with his arm wrapped around Tanya's shoulders. "It's about all my children and I wanted to make you both happy so I decided to invite Jay round too."

Abi smiled, "Thanks dad."

Max returned the smile and went back into the lounge, while Tanya went into the kitchen. Lauren gently placed her hand on Abi's back as Abi turned and they exchanged smiles. Lauren then looked at Jay, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face before joining her mum in the kitchen. Jay and Abi watched Lauren stride into the kitchen before looking at each other.

"What was that all about?" Jay wondered.

"Erm…" Abi looked down, innocently.

Jay tilted his head to the side slightly in thought, "Have you told her?"

Abi looked back up at Jay and smiled innocently, "Awkward."

Jay sighed and then let out a small chuckle, "It's fine, she's your sister."

"Yeah, she won't tell anyone."

Jay smiled and firmly took Abi's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. They looked into each other's eyes, "I love you Abi Branning."

Abi smiled, "I love you too Jay Mitchell."

Jay ran his other hand through her hair and slowly leaned in. Abi kept smiling as she leaned in towards his lips. When their lips were about to touch, Tanya announced that dinner was being served as she made her way into the dining room, carrying two dishes (one with potatoes and one with stuffing), with Lauren following behind her with the veg. Lauren grinned as she looked over at Jay and Abi while passing, as they were looking at her.

Jay sighed and turned to Abi, "Come on." He said as he gestured them to go into the lounge. Abi couldn't help but smile before the pair made their way into the dining room hand in hand.

The meal was enjoyable and later on, the whole family was gathered in their warm luxury lounge. Apart from Jay and Abi, who were sitting on the staircase; sitting close together holding each other's hands. Max was heard singing loudly on the karaoke machine in the lounge surrounded by the ladies. Jay and Abi laughed a bit before they started to pay more attention to each other.

"It's gonna feel weird," Abi had randomly pointed out as she rested her head on Jay's shoulder. He smelt nice. Her nostrils had risen as Lynx Chocolate had filled her senses as it lingered in the air. Jay looked down at Abi, smiled a little before he rested his head above hers.

"What's gonna be weird?" Jay asked her, as he looked down at their joined hands.

"Well, last night you were in bed with me while I slept," Abi answered softly with a grin on her face.

Jay smirked, "Yeah well I would love to tonight but I unfortunately can't make it to your bed."

Abi laughed, "Shame you can't make it."

"Yes! But I've just thought of an idea."

"And what sort of idea is that?"

"Say to your mum sometime that you're sleeping round Lola's so she thinks that you're having a sleepover with Lola but really you're riding me."

Abi lifted her head away from Jay's shoulder and looked at Jay, "I can't believe you just said that!"

Jay smirked, "Come on, it's funny!"

Abi looked straight at Jay while he smirked but couldn't resist the temptation so she had to laugh. Once everything was calm, Abi took a deep breath.

"Well that is a very good idea."

"Mmm…I know," Jay said in a flirtatious way as he leaned in towards Abi aiming towards her lips. Abi smiled as she leaned in as well and allowed their lips to touch as they shared a passionate kiss which later, turned into a snog.

Cora came out into the hallway, with a glass of red wine clutched in her hand as she interrupted the lovely couple as they were seated on the staircase.

"It's coming up for 9 'o' clock," Cora announced. She turned around and went back into the lounge and sat down comfortably in the armchair.

Jay and Abi looked at each other.

"I better go," Jay said sadly.

Abi sighed, "Really?"

Jay nodded and softly planted a kiss on her forehead before he stood up. Abi stood up with him and wrapped her arms around his waist while he wrapped his arms round her shoulders.

"I'll come round tomorrow," Abi suggested.

"I'd love that," Jay said smiling in which she returned. They kissed once again which they held for a minute or so before Jay broke apart. "I'll see you later."

Jay smiled and pulled away from Abi as he walked towards the front door with Abi looking at him and smiling, "Bye!" Jay smiled as he opened the front door and left the house closing the door behind him.

_Bleep Bleep, Bleep Bleep! _The mobile in Jay's jean pocket went off as he strolled down the steps. He stopped by the wall to Abi's house as he got out his mobile when he realised that he had received a message from Phil. He sighed as he opened up the message.

"_Meet me and Ben at the Arches now! Alterations are needed."_

Jay sighed as he read the text. He looked up at the window to the Branning lounge. He noticed Abi entering the lounge merrily as Max took her under his arm with the microphone clutched in his other hand and singing to some random Frank Sinatra song. All the ladies were laughing as they listened to the man of the house's 'amazing' singing. Jay just looked at how happy Abi was. Her thinking that her life is perfect and not even knowing that her own boyfriend was there when Heather Trott was murdered and unaware that her best friend had killed her. Suddenly, he remembered his dad telling him when he was still alive this saying which was: "Honesty is the best policy". He had never needed to look back at that quote but maybe now he does. He couldn't lie to his true love. Lying to her day after day and night after night was killing him. He just wanted to tell her the truth but he was scared to. Scared of what she would think of him, scared that he would lose her. On the other hand, Abi always has understood him, maybe that's the reason why they are made for each other. Maybe Abi will support him and take him down the right path and be there for him all the way because that is the type of girl that his girlfriend is. Jay began to think of that quote as he made his way down to the Arches. Is he going to confess to Abi or is he just going to keep it hidden, locked away so it will start killing him even more?


End file.
